


Shadow & Red Sun

by madaliz



Series: Shadow & Red Sun Series (KnB Superhero AU) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaliz/pseuds/madaliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets mugged and gets "saved" by a man in a red hoodie (or: the one where where Kagami and Kuroko meet for the first time)</p><p>EDITED: Oct.1,2014 [title, summary and notes changed, content slightly altered]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow & Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some superhero au fanart on tumblr and I couldn't resist. Since I've got an on-going fic I think I'm gonna keep this series as a set of drabbles/oneshots set in the same universe, uploading whenever I can or feel like it. Varying pairings maybe? Not sure yet (it's definitely gonna have KagaKuro though that's all I'm saying). 
> 
> The title is Kuroko and Kagami's codenames in this universe respectively, the later is also a pun on/reference to "Superman: Red Son". 
> 
> BTW: I use the word "Meta" here to mean superpowered people.

 He's going to try to rob me. I realize this the moment I'm certain he's following my every move.

I'm amazed that he managed to pick me out in a crowd, people rarely do. Even without my powers I tend to be invisible. There was a time when this upset me a little, but you tend to get used to that sort of thing. Lately I've come to appreciate how much this “ability” of mine comes in handy (if I used my actual powers they'd find me, and I don't want that, not now).

I turn down a dark corner. The man behind me seems to think he's got me trapped. He knows this alley is a dead end. And I'm being underestimated. Well. Too bad for him.

I stop walking right when the wall at the end becomes visible, and I take a step back, schooling my body language to surprise.

“Oops.” despite my efforts my voice comes out dry, as it always has. I can hear the foot steps of the man behind me stop, and the faint unmistakable sound of him flicking a switchblade.

Sometimes people are _ **too**_ predictable.

“Don't move.” the man says, once he's right behind me. I can feel him pressing the blade on the side of my neck, not enough to hurt, but enough to make anyone feel alert. “Empty your pockets.”

There's a slight quiver in his voice, like he's not used to this, and I feel a little bad suddenly. For all I know he has a starving family at home and he really needs the money. I've seen many evils worse than mugging. Maybe I should give him a chance, just shake him up a little bit so that he's discouraged from ever doing this again.

I take a deep breath, thinking of walking backwards and phasing through him before seemingly disappearing by turning invisible. Kind of like a ghost. That should scare him enough.

Just as I'm about to do so, however, a voice calls out.

“Hey!” it says, loud and thundering. I look up towards the direction it's coming from and I see a tall man in a red hood on the roof of one of the buildings the alley's sandwiched between. Before I can ponder on why he's even up there and how he could possibly tell that I'm being mugged from the location, dark as it is, he jumps off.

Behind me, the man reacts immediately, the blade leaves the side of my neck as he flails in surprise.

The earth quakes when the unknown man lands on the ground in a crouch. The concrete beneath his feet is in shambles but he doesn't give it a second look. He's either a meta who doesn't know his own strength or he just doesn't care. Either way he looks dangerous. He tips his head back when he stands up, and I see his red hair and eyes, sharp nose, strong chin and his scowl, as intense as a wild tiger.

He walks towards us, looking straight at the thief beside me who's trying in vain to walk backwards, cowering in fear, backing himself into the dead end further, sliding down to sit on the dirty concrete as his back hits the wall.

“I don't want to cause more damage than I already have,” says the man in a hoodie, voice low “So I suggest you scram before I break your neck.”

The thief whimpers, scrambling onto his feet and running as fast as they can carry him without turning back, leaving his switchblade behind. The man in the hoodie steps on the blade, crushing it into pieces. 

He presses the sole of his shoe on it crushing it into powdery bits, taking  a cursory look at me before turning to leave, hands in his pockets.

Despite my best efforts not to think of _them_ he still manages to remind me of people from my past. The look on his face. The excessive use of his powers. It takes a second for me to find my voice.

I run after him a little desperately “Wait!” I shout, or try to at least, unable to raise my voice so high.

This guy is exactly what I've been looking for. A meta who hasn't fully developed his powers, lots of promise, some morals to back it up. A lot like _them_ but different enough and raw enough to suit my purposes. And he's getting away. He's walking much too fast for me. I hold out my hand and concentrate. If I can't catch up with him then I'll put up a wall to stop him.

The force field quickly covers the end of the alley and the red hooded guy bumps into it, screaming in surprise as he topples down from the impact.

“What the fuck!” he shouts rubbing he nose. He turns to look at me. “What the hell was that for?”

I stare at his reddened nose. Not completely invulnerable then. And he's also not surprised I'm a meta. Interesting. He really _is_ exactly what I've been looking for.

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Kagami to have the same powers as 90s Superboy (or if you've watched the Young Justice cartoon, the same powers as Superboy in the beginning of the series, limited Kryptonian powers in other words). Kuroko meanwhile has a mixture of Shadowcat's (from X-men) powers and Invisible Woman's (Fantastic Four) powers.


End file.
